


Avengers Next Generation

by ErinW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Ants, Avengers Kids - Freeform, Bugs, F/M, Fire, Hydra, I don't know how to tag properly, Ice, Love, New Avengers, Next Generation, Psychic, Romance, Storm - Freeform, War, Wasps, Water, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinW/pseuds/ErinW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the original Avengers and their kids. They are faced with hurdles and roadblocks that they have to work to ether to get over, to end the war of all wars. The questions is can they work together and actually defeat the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Background

This story starts when the Avengers were finally taking a bit of a break from saving the world because all the super villains and the masters of evil were put away once and for all in the negative realm. No one needed there help. So they all lived in the Avengers mansion still but a few things had changed there was now romance in the mix for example the Widow and the Hawk finally accepted their feelings for each other, the King had found his queen (well both Panther and Thor did), the Captain found his partner, The Ant and Wasp FINALLY happened, the Hulk found someone who saw past THE hulk, and Iron Man finally asked Pepper to Marry him (but he was the last of all the Avengers to ask! Typical!). So all the avengers got on with their lives. It had been two years since they defeated all evil in the world and last year Captain America’s wife Jane and Thor’s wife Titania had kids. Captain America had a son and Thor had a daughter. The boys name was Andy and the girls name was Felicity. After that all the men had swore they would never have to deal with all the crying and the feeding and all that stuff. Until one day all the Avengers and their wives were in the lounge when Clint came running in dragging Natasha behind him. Everyone just ignored the two spies as they were catching their breath Natasha was staring daggers at the back of Clint’s head and Clint was smiling like an idiot.  
“What’s up Clint, Natasha?” Tony asked looking up from the book he was reading. Clint glanced back at Nat.  
“Just tell them, I know your dying too. So just tell them and get it over with.” Natasha said with a humph and turned her back. Clint started laughing and said. “This is going to be a fun nine months.” This got everyone’s attention and the expressions on their face were hilarious. Then a small voice spoke up from beside Tony, this made Natasha turn back around.  
“You’re pregnant?” Pepper asked glancing at Nat’s stomach then down at her own and smiling. This didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha as she nodded her head she noticed almost all the girls did the same thing except for Titania, Jane, and Saline.  
“Her girls could you come with me for one second?” Nat asked they all looked at each other than nodded. They walked down the hall way towards Natasha and Clint’s room. Once they got there the door swung open and Natasha gestured for them all to go inside and then walked in behind them and shut the door locking it.  
“Should we be scared?” Janet asked  
“No unless you’re holding a secret. I know things that you all excluding Titania, Jane, and Saline are hiding from your husbands. Correct me if I am wrong.” No one spoke up at this. “I thought so. You do know they are going to find out eventually, right?” Everyone glanced at each other then back at Natasha.  
“And what would this secret be?” Sylvia asked. Natasha one look at them all and silently laughed to herself.  
“Pepper, Sylvia, and Janet are in the same boat as me. The same one Titania and Jane were in last year.” Natasha continued. “You really need to be more discreet if you don’t want the boys to find out you pregnant, I am surprised they haven’t found out yet. I am not blind or stupid when ARE YOU GOING TO TELL YOUR BLOODY HUSBANDS???” Natasha started getting very angry near the end. Damn hormones. They all looked down in defeat.  
“You will tell them now!” Jane stated pushing them out the door and back down the hall way. Will they walked they found out Pepper was three and a half months, Sylvia was a month and a half, Janet was a month, and Natasha was two months.  
“Ya Pep you’re going to have to tell Tony soon it’s already starting to look like your gaining a bit of weight!” Janet said.  
“Shut up you will too.” Pepper shot back. Janet held up her hands in surrender. They all were laughing when they entered the room. They boys all looked up.  
“Hey Guys, your wives have something they would like to tell you. I don’t know why they kept it from you this...” She was cut off by Andy and Felicity wailing. “Long.”   
“We’ll get them1” Jane said. She and Titania walked out of the room.  
“Pepper you first.” Janet said.  
“Why me?”   
“You’re farthest.”   
“Shit. Okay here it goes...um... impregnant.” She said in a rush.  
“What was that Peps?” Tony asked.  
“I’M PREGNANT OKAY! SO IS SYLVIA AND JANET! GET OVER IT!” everyone stood (or sit) there in shock then the respective men turned to their wives and started to fuss over them.  
After that day it was all downhill from there. The months past very quickly, this surprised most of them. The first to give birth was Pepper to a baby girl named Krystal Stark, Then Natasha also gave birth to a baby girl named Alexandria Barton, then Sylvia gave birth to a baby boy name Johnny Banner and last but not least Janet gave birth to a son named Keith Pym. The next year Saline gave birth to a baby girl name Tye’waka.   
The Avengers lives had taken a dramatic turn many would say for the worst, but they would definitely say for the better. When Andy and Felicity Turned three the Avengers were once again face with evil, Hydra was back and attacking the Avengers any chance they got. The mansion was constantly under attack that the kids were no longer safe there anymore. A friend of Natasha’s said she would take care of the kids for however long necessary.   
The Avengers are still fighting Hydra to this day where out story actually begins.  
16 YEARS LATER  
“WAKE UP KIDS! IT’S TIME FOR oh my dear. Kids hurry up.” Aunt Maria called up the stairs. In an instant they were all up and dressed. Of course they we told when they were old enough to know who they are and who their parents are. Because they all discover they had inherited “super powers” from their parents. So before we get to far into the story the following pages are profiles on all the kids.


	2. Meet the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Rogers

NAME: ANDY RODGERS  
CODE NAME: FLAMES  
AGE: 17  
BIRTHDATE: JULY 24, 1997  
PARENTS: CAPTIAN AMERICA (STEVE ROGERS) AND JANE RODGERS  
LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
SPECIAL TALENT: HE IS IDENTICAL TO THE HUMAN TORCH. HE CAN THROW FLAMES AND CONTROL FIRE.


	3. Meet the Kids 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity

NAME: FELICITY

CODENAME: AQUATICA

AGE: 17

BIRTHDATE: AUGUST 7, 1997

PARENTS: THOR AND TITANIA

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: SHE CAN TURN ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING INTO WATER INCLUDING HERSELF.


	4. Meet the Kids 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal Stark

NAME: KRYSTAL STARK 

CODENAME: FROST

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: JANUARY 12, 1998

PARENTS: IRON MAN (TONY STARK) AND PEPPER POTTS

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: SHE CONTROLS WINTER WEATHER. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.


	5. Meet the Kids 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria Barton-Romanov

NAME: ALEXANDRIA BARTON

CODE NAME: PSYCHE

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: JULY 23,1998

PARENTS: BLACK WIDOW (NATASHA ROMANOV) AND HAWKEYE (CLINT BARTON)

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: SHE HAS THE POWER OF SIGHT. SHE CAN SEE INTO AND CONTROL PEOPLES MINDS AND SHE PACKS A PUNCH.


	6. Meet the Kids 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Banner

NAME: JOHNNY BANNER

CODE NAME: STORM

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: SEPTEMBER 4, 1998

PARENTS: THE HULK (BRUCE BANNER) AND SYLVIA BANNER

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: HE CONTROLS STORMS. HE CAN CONTROL LIGHTNING, RAIN, TORNADOS, HURRICANES AND MUCH MUCH MORE.


	7. Meet the Kids 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Pym

NAME: KEITH PYM

CODE NAME: THE FLY

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: OCTOBER 31,1998

PARENTS: ANT MAN (HANK PYM) AND WASP (JANET VAN DYNE)

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: HE IS LIKE HIS PARENT AND I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT. HE'S LIKE HIS PARENT.


	8. Meet the Kids 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tye'waka

NAME: TYE'WAKA

CODE NAME: PANTHER

AGE: 15

BIRTHDATE: MARCH 15, 1999

PARENTS: PANTHER (T'CHALA) AND SALINE

LOOKS:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SPECIAL TALENT: SHE IS THE EXACT REPLICA OF HER FATHER JUST A GIRL AND YOUNGER.


	9. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.

So know that you all know the kids a little bit better let’s continue with the story!!!

We were all up and dressed in second sensing the urgency in Aunt Maria’s words. We ran down stairs to find Aunt Maria hugging some strange women with long red hair.

“Maria it has been years.” The strange women said with a faint hint of a Russian accent. Aunt Maria laughed.

“Sixteen to be exact. Where is everyone else?” Aunt Maria asked.

“They are busy. Very busy. That is why I am here, it’s time.” She said looking from us to Aunt Maria. Aunt Maria just nodded. Then turned and looked at us and with a motion of her hands told us to get ready like we normally would. We all walked into the kitchen. With Alex glancing back at the stranger curiously. Once in the kitchen Andy and Felicity started making breakfast while Alex set the table and the others sat there talking to each other. Alex wasn’t paying much attention to what she was doing as she was trying to lock on to the strangers mind. Once she did she saw one particular memory that stood out from the rest. She saw that one memory and she stood there in shock her eyes were wide, the plates she was carrying smashed against the floor. Everyone’s head snapped up the second the plates hit the floor. Andy and Felicity being the closest to Alex were at her side a moment after they heard the crash, they each grabbed one of her arms and made her sit in the closest chair. Andy knelt down in front of her holding her upper arms shaking her slightly.

“Alex! What happened? What did you see? What were you trying to see?” He said. Her eyes started glowing a deep purple and then they faded back to their normal colour. She shook her head then looked down so her hair was covering her face. Everyone was looking at her confused. Andy moved the hair away from her face. That is when she looked up and spoke.

“They are coming for us.” She said. Within ten seconds everyone was rushing around the kitchen in a bit of a panic. It took Alex a few moments to figure out what everyone was freaking out about. That’s when it clicked.

“GUYS!” She yelled over the commotion. Quickly glancing down the hallway to were Aunt Maria was she continued, “That came out wrong. What I meant was that our parents are coming back for us. At least I think, I’m not too sure.” She said leaning back in her chair too glance down the hallway again. Everyone started throwing questions at her.

“Shut up! We don’t want Aunt Maria and...Um... my Mom to hear you. Now do we?” She said mumbling a bit at the end. Everyone shook their head then looked down. Even though Alex wasn’t the oldest she sure was respected by everyone as if she was. Krystal’s head shot back up.

“What did you just say.” She whisper/shouted. Alex just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She looked down with a smirk on her face.

“She isn’t kidding, about our parents coming back. She isn’t kidding guys. She just said that the person in there with Aunt Maria is Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow or I think she is better known as Alex’s Mom.” Everyone looked at Krystal in shock then glanced at Alex who just nodded her head. Just then Aunt Maria and Natasha walked in. Aunt Maria looked at all the kids crowded around Alex. They all looked up and smiled.

“Alright kid’s can you go and pack your bags. You’re going on a little trip with...” Aunt Maria started but was cut off by Alex.

“My Mom.” She said grinning at Natasha and Aunt Maria.

“How did you know that?” Natasha asked.

“Oh they all are like that. They each inherited some sort of “super power” I guess you could say, from their parents.” Aunt Maria said.

“But how did Alexandria inherit anything from me or Clint? We are both just spies.” Natasha stated.

“She has the power of sight and just like you are the Black Widow or Clint is Hawkeye she is Psyche. All the kids have something. Let’s see Andy has the power of fire and is known as Flames, Felicity has the power of water and is known as Aqua, Krystal has the power of ice and is Frost, and the others are pretty simple. There is Tye’waka she is the Panther, then there is Keith he is the fly, and then there is Johnny he is Storm.”

“You really need to breath between monologues.” Fizzy said laughing. Maria just glared at her.

“Go pack!’ She said and with that they all ran up the stairs. As they were finishing pack the house shook and there was a loud explosion from downstairs. They all grabbed their bags and ran down the stairs as fast as they could and trust me it was very fast. When they reached the area where the living room was they were faced with a giant gaping hole in the structure. Natasha and Maria appeared behind them.

“Johnny please tell me this was of your doing?” Maria pleaded. Johnny just shook his head staring at the destruction.

“Alright then we have to get out of here NOW!” Natasha said. As they were ushering everyone out of the house Natasha grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number into it. Whoever she called picked up immediately as if they were expecting her call. She rattled of directions in Russian. Which most of the older kids understood. Because Aunt Maria wanted them to be able to speak multiple languages just in case. She snapped her cell phone shut and looked up expectantly. As we were waiting for whatever the heck we were waiting for another explosion rocked the house behind us. We all ducked. Just then we hear a faint motor getting louder and louder. Then the clouds parted to reveal a ship slowly descending. Once it landed the back opened up and we all climbed aboard. Immediately after we were all in the ship it took to the air again. They flew towards the sky when all of a sudden a giant ship came into view, which they learned from Natasha was called the hellicarrier (sp?), which was waiting for them to land. Once they had landed they arrived in some sort of conference room. They all looked around in amazement.

“Children,” They heard a voice behind them making them turn around. When they turned around they were faced with a man in a black trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye. “I am Director Nick Fury. Welcome To S.H.I.E.L.D.”


	10. Meeting the Parents

“Um... What exactly is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Keith asked raising his hand while asking.

“Very good question Keith.” Nick Fury said. Keith looked shock over the fact another stranger knew who he was in the span on 1 hour. “Originally it was known as Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-enforcement Division then it was later changed to Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate it was said to be a mouth full so we shortened it to S.H.I.E.L.D.” He explained.

“OH.” Keith said looking confused. Alexandria reached over and put her arm around Keith, patting him on the back.

“Don’t worry Keith I am sure someone can explain what he just said in English.”

“They take down the evil people who aren’t from this planet.” He said dragging it out painfully slow. Keith just glared at him and everyone started laughing at it. Just then they heard shouting coming from down the hall. Everyone looked at each other trying to find out who was walking down the hallway. Because they seemed to be arguing really loudly. The yelling became louder and louder until four men wearing some sort of suits walked into the room. Two of them seemed to be at each other’s throats. It was the one in the red and gold suit that looked like it was man of metal and the one in a red, blue and white suit with a shield strapped to his back the other two men who came in with them one of them was rubbing his temples and looking and the two through his glasses he seemed to be wearing normal cloths, the other one was in what looked like a completely black sleeveless snipers suit with arm guards on and a quiver and bow strapped on too his back, he seemed to be very amused at the two men fighting. It looked like it was about to get very violent when Natasha stepped in.

“Boys calm down. We have guests.” When Natasha spoke up they stopped fighting and all four of them looked towards her.

“Guests?” the one in the red and gold asked.

“Yes.” She said and stepped out of the way so they could see us. They all waved hello. They looked at everyone shocked. Until Tye’waka spoke up.

“And you are?” She looked at the four men. The one in normal cloths opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Alex.

“That one.” She pointed to the one in normal cloths. Then turned and looked at Keith. “Is Keith’s Dad. Bruce Banner. The one beside him, in the Red and Gold, is Krystal’s Dad. Tony Stark. The one he was fighting with is Andy’s Dad. Steve Rodgers. And the other one is my Dad. Clint Barton.” She said. All of the men looked at her in shock. Before anyone could say anything Andy came up beside her and put his arm around her laughing

“You are on a role today with cutting people off, aren’t you?” He asked she looked down blushing. That just made him laugh even harder.

“How did you...” Clint started to ask.

“I will explain everything to everyone later. Let’s first get the kids settled into their new home.” Natasha said. She started to walk out the door and all the kids followed her.


	11. The Suits

After all of the kids were settled into their new “rooms” they all changed into the clothing that was laid out for them.

Andy:polyvore.com/andys_suit/set?id=56668473#stream_box

Felicity:: polyvore.com/felicitys_suit/set?id=56492437#stream_box

Alexandria:http://www.polyvore.com/alexandrias_suit/set?id=56489639&lid=1804895

Krystal:polyvore.com/krystals_suit/set?id=56495067#stream_box

Keith:polyvore.com/keiths_suit/set?id=56669100#stream_box

Johnny:polyvore.com/johnnys_suit/set?id=56667812#stream_box

Tye’waka:polyvore.com/tyewakas_suit/set?id=56497116#stream_box

Once they all changed out of their dirt covered clothes they all left their rooms and looked down the hall way and saw each other. Andy saw an empty room of to the side and motioned for everyone to go there so they could talk. Once the last person, who in this case was Krystal, was in the room Andy slammed the door shut. “Okay this just seems all too crazy. One minute we are living our normal lives...” Andy started but was cut off by Johnny. “We were never normal, Andy. Think about it we have been brought up differently from all the other kids in our old neighbourhood. We all can speak at least; at least five different languages and you and Alex can speak the most at eleven. We are trained in four different types of martial arts. We have super human abilities. They have been training us all our lives, for what I don’t know but it’s something big. If you look at it that way we were never normal.” Johnny said. Everyone took a minute to process what Johnny just said but it was Tye’waka who spoke up first. “He is right. We are here for a reason. There must be a reason that our parent didn’t have time to raise their own kids. I mean sure our moms visited from time to time but they were always running from something.” “At least you all knew one of your parents a little bit growing up. Both my parents were here fighting a war that we never knew about so be thankful you got to meet your parents.” Alex said as she turned and ran from the room before the tears fell. Everyone started after her in shock. I mean come on this was Alex they were talking about she never cried not even when she was hurt. “I’ll go after her.” Andy said making a move for the door. “No! I will. You don’t know what she’s going through right know and I do so let me go talk to her.” Keith said moving to stop Andy. Andy just nodded and backed away from the door. ALEX’S POV I ran from the room tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I don’t understand what is wrong with me I am usually so good at hiding my emotions. I ran and ran until I came to a room that had a gym in it. I looked down both hallways to see if anyone was coming then I slipped into the gym. I took in my surroundings and let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. I decide to let out some steam before I went back and snapped at my friends again. I went over to the punching bags and pushed on one just to see how heavy they were. They were pretty heavy but I decided why not give it a try. I moved away from the punching bag that was laying on the ground and concentrated as hard as I could on that one object I slowly started to feel a dull pressure at the base of my neck and then a burst of energy and the bag was thrown across the room straight into the wall leaving a huge dent. “That was pretty awesome. How are you in hand to hand combat?” A voice from the door said. I quickly spun around and came face to face with...


	12. Training

Previously  
“That was pretty awesome. How are you in hand to hand combat?” A voice from the door said. She quickly spun around and came face to face with...  
Captain America  
He was decked out in his full gear, suit and shield.  
“Hello Captain, is there anything I can do for you?” Alex asked slightly worried that she didn’t notice him enter the room before he spoke; she blamed it on her freaky emotions.  
“Hello Alexandria. No I was just passing by when I saw a flash of red in the training room, I thought it was your Mother, Natasha Romanoff...er Barton... to be truthful I don’t even know what her last name is and they have been married for 16 years now. Anyways I thought it was your mother but then I realized it was you, you do look a lot like her.” He said walking farther into the room.  
“Thank you... I think.” Alex said slightly confused if that was a compliment or not. Steve was staring at the dent in the wall.  
“That was pretty impressive, that metal is supposed to be indestructible even the Hulk has smashed into it and it hasn’t dented, how strong are you?” He asked staring at Alex’s slightly embarrassed face.  
“I manipulated the particles in the wall to become less dense and I threw the bag at the wall because I was frustrated and mad.” She said with much more grace and confidence than before. Steve stared at her with an awestruck and disbelieving look on his face.  
“How...I ... we need to test out you kids’ powers ASAP.” Steve said pressing a button on the com unit in his ear. “Avengers meet in the training room in five minutes with your children.” He got a bunch of reply’s mostly questions about what is going on but he ignored them and turned to face Alex again.  
“How do you know all of us have powers?” She said with a slight smirk on her face.  
“You all have super parents.”  
“Okay I agree that our parents are superheroes but they aren’t all genetically modified freaks. No offense to anyone. For example I have powers because of my mother’s past; she was tested on and injected with unknown substances when she was in the Red Room, making her heal faster, and have better reflexes. Andy, Johnny, Felicity, Tye’waka, and Keith all have powers because their parents are supernatural, in a sense. But what about Krystal her Dad has an arc reactor in his chest that powers his Iron Man suit, but there is nothing that would be past down by genes, but that’s what confuses me the most she does have powers powerful ones, we all do.” Alex said looking at Steve in defiance.  
“Wow you really are Romanoff and Barton’s daughter.” He said smiling slightly.  
“I know, I’ve been told.” She said as everyone and their parents started to file in to the training room making Steve and Alex halt their conversation turning to the new arrivals.  
“You okay Alex?” Andy asked walking over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded leaning into his hand unconsciously.  
“What is this about Steve?” Natasha asked as she surveyed the room her eyes landing on the dent in the wall. “What did that?” She said making everyone’s eyes turn to where she was looking.  
“A punching bag.” Tye said looking down at the punching bag at her feet.  
“I figured that much but punching bags don’t just get up and walk away now do they?” Natasha said.  
“I threw it, I was pissed.” Alex said stepping forward towards everyone else.  
“These walls are no penetrable. How in the world where you able to dent it?” Tony asked.  
“As I said before I manipulated the particles in the wall to become less dense and I threw the bag at the wall because I was frustrated and mad.” She said noticing the wide eyes looks she was getting from most of the adults. “Don’t look at me like that. I just used my powers.”  
“Is that why you called us all here Steve to see how deadly and powerful our children’s powers are?” Bruce asked putting a hand on Johnny’s shoulder.  
“Yes.”  
“Then let’s get started, I haven’t sparred with you guys in far too long.” Andy said cracking his knuckles. As Alex walked past him she smacked him on the head.  
“That is a disgusting habit and we were sparring three days ago.” Alex said walking over to the training dummies. “And if I remember correctly I beat you every time.”  
“Ohhhhh. It’s about to get hot in here.” Krystal teased then she looked at Andy. “Literally. Hope you guys can stand a little heat.” She said looking at all the adults.  
“What?” Steve asked as Andy and Alex where setting up the training equipment.  
“You’ll see, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Krystal said.  
“Ya Krysy you have a bad habit of talking too much.” Johnny said snickering behind his hand.  
“Okay that’s it; Johnny and I are after Andy and Alex. No room for arguments. How strong are these walls?” She said looking at the adults.  
“Very they are made of...” Bruce started but was cut off by a arrow flying by his head. Everyone turned to look at Hawkeye who put his hands up in surrender.  
“It wasn’t me.”  
“No it was me you were going to go into way to much detail so I thought I would stop you before you bored everyone to death.” Alex said standing on the wire that was holding the punching bags up, with a quiver slung over her back and a bow in her hand.  
“You are way too much like your parents.” Tony said.  
“So I have been told.” She said stepping of the wire and it seemed like she floated to the ground. Once she was on the floor she turned to look at Johnny. “Thanks Johnny but you know I could do fine on my own.”  
“I know it’s just nice to have some help sometimes.” He said grinning at her.  
“Are we going to start or are you going to keep stalling?” Andy said from the other side of the room grinning, and then he noticed Alex’s bow and quiver and his grin faltered slightly. “No weapons!” He said as an afterthought.  
“Oh you’re no fun.” Alex said but complied by putting the bow and quiver away.  
“I agree with Andy I still have arrow marks on my back.” Tya said.  
“Hey I said I was sorry.” Alex defended.  
“I know.” Tya said.  
“Let’s start.” Natasha said.


	13. Show off much?

Andy and Alex circled each other in the middle of the room that had been just cleared out to make an open space. Alex had a smirk on her face and Andy was looking at her suspiciously because knowing Alex she could do anything at any moment.  
"Oh come on get to the good stuff. Don't just be boring and stare at each other!" Krys said earning her a glare from Andy, and that was all the distraction Alex needed to attack. She lifted both hands up in the air and all of a sudden the three other punching bags lifted up into the air, the chain of one scrapped against the floor as it rose in the air. Andy's head snapped back toward Alex.  
"Ah crap!" He muttered before he took of running, doing a front flip over one of the bags Alex threw at him. He started glowing red.  
"What's happening?!" Steve said alarmed.  
"I told you it was going to get hot in here, I meant that very literally!"  
They turned back towards Andy and Alex, to see Andy fully engulf he'd in flames and Alex throwing the fireballs he threw at her right back at him. There was a lot of bobbing and weaving involved, it look like to sort of contemporary dance. It ended with Alex pinning a still flaming Andy to the ground.  
“Isn’t he going to burn her?” Bruce asked  
“Nah Ally’s fire proof, which was lucky for us when Andy first started showing signs of his powers because well it didn’t end well for our couch, and a few other house hold appliances. Alex managed to calm him down so he would stop freaking out over the fact tat he was on fire.” Felicity said.  
“My daughter is fire proof?” Clint said slowly trying to understand the concept.  
“Pretty much.” They were interrupted by a yell from Alex.  
“Andy turn off the flames!”  
“I can’t something’s wrong! Oh not Again. I’m going supernova.” He screamed over the roaring of the increasing flames.  
“Everybody out it’s going to get hot in here, wait Krys come here!” Alex shouted over the noise. Tony looked at Alex then at his daughter.  
“Why?” He asked yelling to the girls.  
“Just go Dad, it’s fine!” Krys yelled running towards Alex and Andy.  
All the parents were ushered out by the kids, they all immediately ran to the glass window that showed into the training room, Natasha reached over and hit the sound button, so they could hear what was happening in the room.  
“Alex?!” Andy yelled.  
“Andy you have to calm down!” She yelled back at him.  
“What do you think I’m trying to do?”  
“Well it doesn’t seem like it’s working.” Krys said.  
The adults were looking on in horror and the kids were just looking bored.  
“Aren’t you worried?” Clint asks.  
“Not really.” Keith said.  
“But…” Steve started.  
“No one in that room right now is going to get hurt, there all fire proof.” Johnny interrupted. “And it happens a lot. Andy gets frustrated at Alex and goes supernova, it’s kind of normal by now.”  
“I don’t think that being normal is good.” Natasha muttered turning her attention back to the room her daughter was currently in.  
“Krys?”  
“Ya?”  
“We have to freeze him, again. Shoulders down!”  
“Got it.”  
Steve looked alarmed.  
“Did they just say freeze him, as in encasing him with ice?!?!” When he said that the other kids perked up immediately.  
“Has it got to the point that Krys has to freeze Andy already? Wow that was fast usually that takes a couple hours.” Keith said looking in to he room to see. A white mist was shooting out of Krystal’s palms incasing Andy from shoulder down in a thick casing off ice. There was steam filling the room for the sudden drop in temperature. Soon the fog cleared and in the room they saw an unconscious and naked (his clothing wasn’t fire proof) Andy, Krystal leaning on the wall beside her out of breath, and Alex was sitting beside the unconscious Andy with her hands out over top of his chest and she was glowing purple.  
“What is Alex doing?” Tony asked.  
“Checking for injuries.” Keith replied leaning against the wall looking bored.  
“What can’t my daughter do?” Natasha asked looking at Alex in shock.  
“Well it’s actually a funny story…” Felicity was cut off by a scream from the training room. They turned back to the room to see Alex screaming. Keith wrenched the door open and ran into the room followed by the rest of the kids, the adults stared in shock for a minute then followed their kids in to the room.


End file.
